Taken my Heart
by rosebud sweetie
Summary: Sorry it took so long! It had been three months since the distruction of Lord Voldemort. What will happen to Ginny when some one, she thought had died, returns to her life? M rated for later chapters DG
1. Prelude

_**Taken my Heart**_

Prelude

It was the start of her second year at Hogwarts, as Ginny cried on her bed trying to forget how Voldemort had fallen. You see not only Voldemort had fallen. As a knock came to the door Ginny shoot up wiping her tear streamed face answering "who is it".

"Ginny. Are you okay" asked her brother, Ron, as he walked into her room. Noticing her wiping the tears from her face he said "'S okay Gin. Everything will be all right"

"Ron that's easy for you to say. You haven't lost any one important to you, by Lord Voldemort's hand"

"Gin, you have to forget about him. He's not worth it"

"You don't understand. I loved him Ron" Ginny started to sob again.

"Please don't cry Gin. Maybe he's not dead, you never no"

"Ron, you saw him die, just as well as I did. He died trying to protect me, which has to mean that he felt the same way I did. Doesn't it?"

"Yea, I guess it does. Any way I came up here to tell you that Hermione and Harry are here for the rest of the summer"

"K. I'll be down in just a sec"

"Okay, Gin" Ron said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks Ron. You're the best big brother any one could ever have"

As Ginny got dress and made her way down stairs she came across a tapping noise at the window down the hall.

"What's that?" As Ginny reached the window she came across an owl perched on the window's edge holding a letter, while pecking furiously at the window. As Ginny opened the window the owl flew in and landed on the small table in the corner. Ginny quickly walked over and untied the letter from the owl's leg, as the owl took flight and left the table flying out the open window. As Ginny read the letter her eye flooded with tears of joy. Just then Hermione came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Gin? Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine" Ginny said quickly wiping the tears from her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, thanks"

"No problem. What's that?"

"Oh, it's nothing"

"No really, what is it?"

"It's a letter okay!"

"Sorry? From who, may I ask?"

"Yea I guess you can, it's from Draco?"

"From Draco? How could that be?"

"I don't know"

"Did you read it yet?"

"No"

"Can I read it too?"

"Sure, but lets go some where private"

"Okay. Where?"

"In here" Ginny said pulling Hermione into the empty library.

My Dearest Ginny,

I'm sorry it took me so long to write to you. I'm alive and well, but in hiding as of now. I do still love you and hope to see you at Hogwarts this coming year. I'm sorry if I've scared you into thinking that I was gone forever. I LOVE YOU! You are the best thing that ever happened to me. My father did not parish during the war and that is why I am in hiding. There is to be a court hearing to release me from his custody and to put me in the custody of my great uncles family. My father has no clue about them, so he will not find me. After the hearing I will return to school and my father will be sent to Azkaban prison, then I will be free. I love you and hope you still love me too. See you soon.

Love yours,

Silver Eyes.

P.S. I have disguised my name so no one that could intercept this would know who I am, except you.

"Oh, my goodness Gin, that is so sweet. You do still love him don't you?"

"Of course I do, that's what I've been up in my room crying about for the last month and a half. Didn't Ron tell you?"

"No. You've been up in your room crying for a month and a half?"

"Yea. But now I can be joyful and have a normal life"

"Oh good. Let's go and tell Ron and Harry"

"Okay"


	2. He's Back

**Chapter 1: "He's Back"**

(A/N sorry it took me so long to get back to this story. I hope u like what I've done and I'll try to keep writing more, but I am very busy now a days so yeah. Hope you like it! )

**Last time: **

It was the start of her second year at Hogwarts, as Ginny cried on her bed trying to forget how Voldemort had fallen. You see not only Voldemort had fallen. As a knock came to the door Ginny shoot up wiping her tear streamed face answering "who is it".

"Ginny. Are you okay" asked her brother, Ron, as he walked into her room. Noticing her wiping the tears from her face he said "'S okay Gin. Everything will be all right"

"Ron that's easy for you to say. You haven't lost any one important to you, by Lord Voldemort's hand"………

………_My Dearest Ginny,_

_I'm sorry it took me so long to write to you. I'm alive and well, but in hiding as of now. I do still love you and hope to see you at Hogwarts this coming year. I'm sorry if I've scared you into thinking that I was gone forever. I LOVE YOU! You are the best thing that ever happened to me. My father did not parish during the war and that is why I am in hiding. There is to be a court hearing to release me from his custody and to put me in the custody of my great uncles family. My father has no clue about them, so he will not find me. After the hearing I will return to school and my father will be sent to Azkaban prison, then I will be free. I love you and hope you still love me too. See you soon._

_Love yours,_

_Silver Eyes._

_P.S. I have disguised my name so no one that could intercept this would know who I am, except you._

"Oh, my goodness Gin, that is so sweet. You do still love him don't you?"

"Of course I do, that's what I've been up in my room crying about for the last month and a half. Didn't Ron tell you?"

"No. You've been up in your room crying for a month and a half?"

"Yea. But now I can be joyful and have a normal life"

"Oh good. Let's go and tell Ron and Harry"

"Okay"

**And now the conclusion:**

As Ginny and Hermione made their way down stairs to tell the boys the good news, Ginny realized that it might not be a good thing to tell the boys because Draco didn't want any one to find out but her, and it was all Ginny could do not to tell Hermione it wasn't her fault that she was so happy Draco was alive. (A/N: although it was not clearly mentioned in the letter this is the way it was supposed to be)

"Hermione wait"

"What is it Ginny?" questioned Hermione

"Um… maybe we shouldn't tell the boys just yet…"

"What?" Hermione cut her off.

"…I mean what if he doesn't want anybody to really know he's still alive you know…and well I don't think I want to tell them, I mean what if they try to keep me from him?" pondered Ginny, telling Hermione her thoughts of what might happen.

"Okay Ginny, we'll leave it for now…do you think you should write back to him?"

"I dunno… what if it gets intercepted or something?"

"Use a secret name…use his secret name too" suggested Hermione

"Yeah okay, I'll try that…lets go up to my room and write it after I greet Harry, of course" said Ginny in agreement with Hermione.

"Okay, sounds like a plan"

As dinner ended Ginny and Hermione went up to Ginny's room to help Hermione un-pack, and to write Draco back. After about an hour of un-packing Hermione's things Ginny decided that it was time to write Draco back, so after she got dressed into something more comfortable she sat at her desk and pulled out some parchment, a quill, and ink.

_My dearest Silver Eyes,_

_Yes I do love you and I always will! I'm so glad your okay, and I cant wait to see you. I will keep this short for I don't want anyone to find out who it is. So I love you very much and hope you are doing well._

_Love yours,_

_Red Locks_

"Red Locks?" questioned Hermione as she read the letter over Ginny's shoulder.

"Yeah, you said to pick something kind of like me, so I thought my hair is red why not have my name be Red Locks, you know?"

"Yeah I guess that fits you well"

"Well I'm tired now so I'm gonna go to bed, we have a long day tomorrow" stated Ginny

"We do?" asked Hermione

"Yeah, we have to get our dresses for the yale ball this year. I've been saving up and I have about 276 galleons"

"Wow Ginny that's great. Okay we'll go tomorrow. Good night"

"Good night 'Mione, sweet dreams"


	3. Hey!

Hello Everyone,

I am not writing another chapter until I get some reviews! I do like this story but I have only gotten two reviews so I dunno. Do you people not like it? Even if you don't like it will you still PLEASE read and review this story, and tell me why you don't like the story, I do want the criticism because it helps.

Thanks,

Maggie


	4. Review

Okay so I got one review from that, oh well… I like it so I'm gonna keep writing it. Thank you to Helldarkangel1 for reviewing this story. And thank you to my past reviewers. I will continue writing, and hope you enjoy.

Love ya all

Maggie


	5. Letter 2

**Chapter 2: "Letter 2"**

**Last Time:**

"Red Locks?" questioned Hermione as she read the letter over Ginny's shoulder.

"Yeah, you said to pick something kind of like me, so I thought my hair is red why not have my name be Red Locks, you know?"

"Yeah I guess that fits you well"

"Well I'm tired now so I'm gonna go to bed, we have a long day tomorrow" stated Ginny

"We do?" asked Hermione

"Yeah, we have to get our dresses for the Yule ball this year. I've been saving up and I have about 276 galleons"

"Wow Ginny that's great. Okay we'll go tomorrow. Good night"

"Good night 'Mione, sweet dreams"

**And Now the Conclusion:**

The next morning felt great to Ginny who woke up and after taking a shower got Hermione up so they could head down to breakfast. The morning seemed to go by slowly until it was time to go to Diagon Alley. As Hermione and Ginny finished their breakfast they headed back up to Ginny's room to get ready for their trip to Diagon Alley. When they arrived in Ginny's room they found a very tiny, dirty, but cute, gray and white owl sitting on Ginny's pillow. When Ginny saw the owl she quickly ran over to her bed and untied the letter attached to its leg. Ginny was so scared to untie the letter, because the owl's legs were so small; but she did it without hurting the owl.

"Who's it from? Who's it from Ginny?" Hermione asked quickly as she ran over to Ginny.

"Draco" Ginny replied happily

"What does it say? What did he say?"

"He said he wants to meet me, well us, in Diagon Alley today"

"Well that's perfect because we're already going there"

"I know I can't wait"

"I bet"

"I'm gonna write to him quick and tell him"

"Okay, I'm gonna go take a shower real quick"

"Oh, don't worry take your time"

"Okay, I'll be right out"

As Hermione entered the bathroom Ginny sat down at her desk and began writing:

_My dearest Silver Eyes,_

_You have perfect timing; for Hermione and I will be traveling to Diagon Alley today to pick out our dresses for the Yule ball. I love you so much. Oh will you go to the Yule ball with me. I look forward to seeing you this afternoon and receiving your answer._

_Love yours truly_

_Red Locks_

As Ginny finished the letter she carefully tied it to the little owls leg and gave it a kiss before she sent it out the window.

"I love you Draco" she muttered softly to herself as she went to her closet to pick out an outfit to wear.

A.N. Well that's all for now, sorry, I write during my study hall and it's almost over so I have to end there. I will write more after school. I hope you like it.


	6. Chapter 2: continued

**Chapter 2: "continued"**

**Last time:**

As Hermione entered the bathroom Ginny sat down at her desk and began writing:

_My dearest Silver Eyes,_

_You have perfect timing; for Hermione and I will be traveling to Diagon Alley today to pick out our dresses for the Yule ball. I love you so much. Oh will you go to the Yule ball with me. I look forward to seeing you this afternoon and receiving your answer._

_Love yours truly_

_Red Locks_

As Ginny finished the letter she carefully tied it to the little owls leg and gave it a kiss before she sent it out the window.

"I love you Draco" she muttered softly to herself as she went to her closet to pick out an outfit to wear.

**And Now the Conclusion:**

After Ginny had gotten dressed, and Hermione of course, they headed to Diagon alley. When they arrived they headed to Madame Millkins Robe Shop to find themselves some dress robes.

"What do you think of this one Hermione?" Ginny questioned while holding up a lavender dress.

"Um…It's not your color…try this one, or this one…Oh try this one too" Hermione replied as she handed Ginny a Light pink dress that looked like it was mad for a little girl, a navy blue form fitting dress and a dark green dress, the color of a Slytherin, that was just like a ball dress. It was tight, like a corset, at the top; and puffy at the bottom, like Cinderella's. Ginny then took the dresses into the dressing room and began trying them starting with the dark green one.

"Wow! I like this one" Ginny said as she walked out in the dark green dress.

"I do too, you look great Ginny…What do you think of this one?" questioned Hermione holding up a gold dress, it was like Ginny's green one but it had more bead designs on it than Ginny's.

"I Love that dress on you Ginny" said a familiar voice from behind

As Ginny turned around she nearly fainted. Who she saw was a big surprise since she wasn't supposed to meet him yet; or here for that matter.

"Draco!" shouted Ginny as she ran and hugged Draco for dear life "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too" said Draco as he pulled Ginny's arm off from around his neck.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking at you"

"Well yeah, but why are you here? We were supposed to meet you at the Leaky Cauldron" questioned Ginny with a confused look upon her face.

"Well I couldn't wait to see you and I thought '_hey why not go look for her, what have you got to lose?'_ so I came out looking for you" Draco said with a puppy dog face.

"Draco you could have been seen, you could have been taken. What would I have done then?" Ginny asked furious that Draco had come looking for her.

"But Ginny I would have been seen in the Leaky Cauldron too" Draco protested continuing the puppy look. It worked Ginny couldn't resist but to forgive him.

"Oh alright but next time wait like we planned okay?"

"Okay baby" Draco said as he kissed Ginny. At first it was a soft peck but Ginny couldn't help it, she hadn't kissed those lips in forever. She held the kiss turning it into a passionate long one.

"Get a room" said Hermione

"Oh sorry" said Ginny "I like that dress 'Moine"

"Okay let's go pay for them then"

"Okay"

After they paid they left and went to the leaky cauldron and had some butter beers and cauldron cakes as they got re-aquanted.


	7. Chapter 3: Return to Hogwarts

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewer's I appreciate it. Oh and I don't want to stop the Last Time thing cuz it helps the readers remember what happened last so they don't have to go back to that chapter before.

_**Chapter 3: "Return to Hogwarts"**_

**Last Time:**

"Okay baby" Draco said as he kissed Ginny. At first it was a soft peck but Ginny couldn't help it, she hadn't kissed those lips in forever. She held the kiss turning it into a passionate long one.

"Get a room" said Hermione

"Oh sorry" said Ginny "I like that dress 'Moine"

"Okay let's go pay for them then"

"Okay"

After they paid they left and went to the leaky cauldron and had some butter beers and cauldron cakes as they got re-acquainted.

**And Now the Conclusion:**

Ginny had invited Draco to stay with them for the rest of the summer. Her parents agreed and Draco stayed. He didn't want to at first, thinking he would put them in danger but then Arthur, Ginny's dad had told Draco that there would be auror's there to guard the house while he was there. So naturally Draco couldn't turn down the offer to stay with his beloved Ginny for the rest of the summer.

The summer was almost over when they had finally received their Hogwarts letters. Ginny was to be a 6th year and the others were all to be 7th years. When Draco had opened his letter a bright shinny badge had fallen out, as did one in Ginny, Hermione, and Harry. They were all chosen to be Head boy and girl. (A/N. Yeah I know there is only supposed to be one but I wanted two of each.)

"Wow!" Draco said "I didn't even expect Dumbledore to know I was alive"

"Oh, I didn't know you wanted to keep it secret from him" said Molly "I told him the day that you arrived at the burrow"

"Well thank you Mrs. Weasley"

"Please call me Molly"

"Okay, thank you Molly"

"You're welcome Draco"

As the week flew by, and every one had been to Diagon alley to get their supplies for the year it was already the day to leave. As they all ate breakfast and packed they got into the ministry car and headed to Kings Cross Station.

"Oh I can't wait to see everyone" said Ginny

"Me either, I wonder how there all gonna take the fact that I'm alive" said Draco holding Ginny's hand desperately.

"Draco"

"Yeah"

"Um…You're squeezing my hand a little to hard" said Ginny, wincing a little.

"Oh sorry babe" he said as he let go of her hand.

"'S okay" replied Ginny trying to get the feeling back into her hand.

"Well do you want to go through or should we go first?" questioned Harry and Hermione. Who had snuck up behind them and were holding hands waiting to go through the stone wall that they knew to be the gate way to their magical world. Harry and Hermione had been dating since the end of last year, Ginny was jealous at first until she found Draco's love for her and her love for him. The one person who would not talk to either of them was Ron. Ron was furious when he found out that they were dating, how Harry could do this to him was beyond his wildest dreams. Harry knew that he liked 'Moine, so why did he ask her our? _'God only knows'_ Ron thought.

'_At least it's not that Krum fellow' _Ron said aloud

"What was that Ron" questioned Hermione

"Oh…um…not a thing"

"If you say so…come on Harry" said Hermione as she pulled Harry through the gate way.

"Well we better go to" admitted Ginny as she glanced at her watch; it was only 2 minutes until the train departed. "Come on Ron…Draco"

As they got onto the train they found an empty compartment and settled them selves down. When the lady with the trolley came they each got a cauldron cake and pumpkin juice. As the train came to a stop they knew they were finally there. They took their things and entered one of the carriages off of the train. When they reached the castle it started to pour. All the students started to run inside the safety of the school. All accept one. Ginny did not run into the school instead she stood out in the rain and looked up to the sky.

'_Why does it have to rain' Ginny thought to herself 'I wish it would stop'_

As if Ginny had said a magic word to make the rain stop, of course there is no word for that, it stopped.

"Wow that was cool" Ginny said aloud

"What was cool" Draco shouted from the door to the castle

"I wished that it would stop raining and it did"

Ginny ran up to the castle and grabbed the towel Draco was holding out for her.

"Thank you"

"Anything for you my sweet"

"Aww…Your so sweetie Draco, I love you" said Ginny as she kissed the man she loved.

"I love you too" Draco replied as they walked into the castle.


	8. Chapter 4: The Trywizard Tournement

A/N: Thank you to all of my readers that reviewed it is very much appreciated.

SilverUnicorn66: Okay thank you for the tip, I will try to put more detail in this one.

shero003: Thank you, I will

Magsluvsaragorn: Thank you, and yes I tried to delete it but it wouldn't let me so thank you for telling me.

I hope you all like this chapter, I'm quickly running out of ideas. I know what I want to happen but I don't know how to write it. This chapter took awhile to write. Please read and review! Thanks rosebudsweetie

**_Chapter 4: "The Trywizard Tournement"_**

**Last time: **

As they got onto the train they found an empty compartment and settled them selves down. When the lady with the trolley came they each got a cauldron cake and pumpkin juice. As the train came to a stop they knew they were finally there. They took their things and entered one of the carriages off of the train. When they reached the castle it started to pour. All the students started to run inside the safety of the school. All accept one. Ginny did not run into the school instead she stood out in the rain and looked up to the sky.

'_Why does it have to rain' Ginny thought to herself 'I wish it would stop'_

As if Ginny had said a magic word to make the rain stop, of course there is no word for that, it stopped.

"Wow that was cool" Ginny said aloud

"What was cool" Draco shouted from the door to the castle

"I wished that it would stop raining and it did"

Ginny ran up to the castle and grabbed the towel Draco was holding out for her.

"Thank you"

"Anything for you my sweet"

"Aww…Your so sweetie Draco, I love you" said Ginny as she kissed the man she loved.

"I love you too" Draco replied as they walked into the castle.

**And Now the Conclusion:**

Months had pasted since school had started and the mysterious thing happened to Ginny, yet only Draco and her knew about it. The Yule Ball was coming up and that meant that it was time for the choosing of the 5 Trywizard competitors. The number of competitors had changed due to the increase of students now attending the school. All 4 days until the choosing had been utter chaos. Younger years were trying to put their names into the Goblet of Fire. This year though the ministry had made the stakes a little lower, seeing that 16yrs and older were aloud to compete now. Yes it was not much of a change but enough of one. On the forth day Dumbledore had an assembly arranged for the middle of the day, right after Lunch.

"Students, our first contestant is from Durmstrang…Philippe Hortisocky"

As Philippe's name was called out everyone cheered for him. It was amazing, one of the youngest and best wizards of all time, besides Harry Potter and Hermione Granger of course.

"Our second contestant is from Beauxbatons…Gabriella Delacour. Sister to our Champion 3yrs ago"

"Our third contestant is from Hogwarts…Draco Malfoy"

"Our fourth contestant is from Beauxbatons…Hilary May Azure"

"And our fifth and final contestant is from…Hogwarts…Ginny Weasley"

Every one cheered, some were mad that their names were not drawn, others were overjoyed, while some were worried; like Ron, and Hermione. When all the student went out for the rest of the day, doing their own things, Dumbledore and the other teachers went down to where the 5 contestant now were.

"Now you all know of how this works, since many of you were here last year" Dumbledore stated "Is there anyone that does not know how this works, or needs their memory refreshed?"

Hilary May Azure from Beauxbatons slowly, and quietly raised her hand into the air.

"Yes Miss Azure. What part don't you know or do you need to know every thing?" Dumbledore questioned the frightened young witch. Azure nodded her head.

"Hilary iz vone of our new studenz thiz year" interrupted Madame Maxine, again Hilary nodded in agreement.

"Oh I see" said Dumbledore "Well you will need to be briefed later…Can any of my students brief her of the tournament?" asked Dumbledore. None of the students raised their hands, and then Ginny muttered "I will, since no one else wants to"

"Alright Miss Weasley. Now that we have that settled your first task will be held in 4 days, so study hard and practice those spells" said Dumbledore "You are all of about the same age so none of you will have an advantage" with that Dumbledore turned on his heel and walked back up the stairs and out of sight.


	9. Chapter 5: We Made Love

**A/N: **

Hello everyone I am sorry that I have not updated in a while n I still probably wont. If I do it will be short but bare with me. I have been in and out of the hospital. And just found out that I have a cist on my thyroid. I'm not sure yet how the doctors will take care of it. They will do it by surgery or medication, I'm hoping for the medication. But I have faith in god and will do what ever the doctors say is necessary. I will update when I can, so pray for the best!

Thanx ** -- --**

** -- -- --**

** -- --**

** -- --**

** -- --**

rosebudsweetie ** --**

**Chapter 5 : "We Made Love"**

**Last Time:**

Every one cheered, some were mad that their names were not drawn, others were overjoyed, while some were worried; like Ron, and Hermione. When all the student went out for the rest of the day, doing their own things, Dumbledore and the other teachers went down to where the 5 contestant now were.

"Now you all know of how this works, since many of you were here last year" Dumbledore stated "Is there anyone that does not know how this works, or needs their memory refreshed?"

Hilary May Azure from Beauxbatons slowly, and quietly raised her hand into the air.

"Yes Miss Azure. What part don't you know or do you need to know every thing?" Dumbledore questioned the frightened young witch. Azure nodded her head.

"Hilary iz vone of our new studenz thiz year" interrupted Madame Maxine, again Hilary nodded in agreement.

"Oh I see" said Dumbledore "Well you will need to be briefed later…Can any of my students brief her of the tournament?" asked Dumbledore. None of the students raised their hands, and then Ginny muttered "I will, since no one else wants to"

"Alright Miss Weasley. Now that we have that settled your first task will be held in 4 days, so study hard and practice those spells" said Dumbledore "You are all of about the same age so none of you will have an advantage" with that Dumbledore turned on his heel and walked back up the stairs and out of sight.

**And Now the Conclusion:**

It was almost time for the first task when it happened; Ginny was taken by surprise in the middle of the night on her way to patrol the halls. She did not expect to see them there but it wasn't her fault, she thought, she was just doing what she was supposed to. '_Ron and Luna? How could this be?' _Ginny questioned herself. _'That's just disgusting'_ Ginny had walked into a class room after hearing laughter and moaning and who of all people did she run into but Ron and Luna, doing their pleasure-some business right there on the professors desk. Ginny stopped and sat on the window sill, putting her head in her hands. After awhile of thinking aloud to herself she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay babe?" asked the familiar voice Ginny knew all to well.

"Oh, its you" Ginny said jumping with surprise "Yeah I'm fine"

"You don't look to fine" said Draco kissing Ginny gently on the lips. Ginny couldn't help it she loved those lips so much. She deepened the kiss, and rapped her arms around his neck bringing him down atop her as she lie down on the cold floor.

"Well aren't we a little feisty tonight" asked Draco pulling away. Ginny nodded giving Draco a seductive smile. "Well then, follow me" said Draco in a husky voice as he got up and pulling Ginny up he took her hand and led her to a portrait she didn't recognize.

"Where are we Draco?" Ginny asked

"We are at a room quite like the room of requirement but I magically built this one…_Slytherin Snake, a Silver Eye, but Red Locks is mine_" Draco said to the portrait as it swung open to revel another door with red and green snakes and writing. The writing was a kind of poem it said

_The Slytherin Snake is what he is_

_He calls himself the Silver Eye._

_Red Locks is the Girl he loves_

_And they will never Die._

_For with in these walls they will stay_

_Till Voldemort's gone Forever._

_Only then will they live_

_And Red Locks will Forever be mine._

"Draco did you right that?" asked Ginny. The poem, or writing, scared her she didn't know what to think.

"Yes" Draco replied as he opened the door

"What is it supposed to mean?"

"Well it means that the Slytherin called Silver Eyes loves a girl named Red Locks, and their love will never die. For when Voldemort come we will hide here until he's dead. Only then will you be forever mine"

"Oh Draco that's so sweet" said Ginny as she kissed him passionately. As their kissed deepened Draco moved them to a Red and Green decorated king size bed.

**A/N:** I have to go now but I will write more when I get back. Please review, otherwise I may leave it to your imagination for a while. 

rosebudsweetie


	10. Chapter 6: It Just Happened

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile I found out the doctors are **not** going to do anything for my thyroid, but I am going back into the hospital tomorrow for more tests'. (Fun HA, HA, not!) Well I got sum pretty good reviews and I am finally on sum peoples favorites lists, thanx to those people.

** Midnight37:** Thank you

** Dark Dawning:** Yeah that would be great but I don't have the internet at my house so I do this on the school computers and they don't have beta so sorry.

** SilverUnicorn66:** Thank you so much, I really appreciate it. I hope I get better soon too 

P.S. This symbol: Ω, means a break in the story and that I will finish this part of the chapter later.

**Chapter 6: "It Just Happened"**

**Last Time:**

"We are at a room quite like the room of requirement but I magically built this one…_Slytherin Snake, a Silver Eye, but Red Locks is mine_" Draco said to the portrait as it swung open to revel another door with red and green snakes and writing. The writing was a kind of poem it said

_ The Slytherin Snake is what he is_

_ He calls himself the Silver Eye._

_ Red Locks is the Girl he loves_

_ And they will never Die._

_ For with in these walls they will stay_

_ Till Voldemort's gone Forever._

_ Only then will they live_

_ And Red Locks will Forever be mine._

"Draco did you right that?" asked Ginny. The poem, or writing, scared her she didn't know what to think.

"Yes" Draco replied as he opened the door

"What is it supposed to mean?"

"Well it means that the Slytherin called Silver Eyes loves a girl named Red Locks, and their love will never die. For when Voldemort come we will hide here until he's dead. Only then will you be forever mine"

"Oh Draco that's so sweet" said Ginny as she kissed him passionately. As their kissed deepened Draco moved them to a Red and Green decorated king size bed.

**And Now the Conclusion:**

As they lay on the bed Draco moved his hands up and down Ginny's body, exploring every knock and cranny. Ginny pulled his shirt off, also exploring his body. Draco followed suit taking Ginny's shirt off as well. Ginny flipped them over; straddling Draco she unzipped his pants and threw them to the floor, after taking her skirt off the wrong way. When she was in nothing but her underwear Draco flipped them back over. Leaving a trail of kisses Draco made his way down her body until he go to the top of her black lace thong. Licking the top of it he slowly made his way back up to her belly button. Circling and sucking that spot leaving a deep red and purple mark behind he traveled back down to her thong. Removing it with his teeth he gently flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue.

"Oh Draco" Ginny moaned

"Do you want me to stop?" Draco asked looking up from his position between her legs.

"No, it just feels too good…No one has ever made me feel this good…Not even Harry" Ginny confessed between gasps of air.

Draco continued what he was doing. Ginny was almost to her climax when she grabbed the sheets it stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Ginny questioned, as Draco made his way back up to her lips and kissed her.

"Well because I want you to cum when I do" Draco said as he gently grabbed one of her breasts and started to suck the tender nipple. As he became harder from her moaning into his ear and her grabbing his throbbing man hood, he had to do it. He grabbed her hand and slowly made his way into her. Looking into her eyes he only saw love for him, nothing else in those beautiful brown eyes. As he finally cam inside her he collapsed atop her and stroked her hair.

"Wow" he said

"I agree that was amazing" Ginny breathed

As they fell asleep in each others arms they dreamed of nothing but what had happened, until the next morning when classes would start. They decided to skip the day and just be with each other.

Ω

That day as Draco was asleep Ginny went to the library and who did she find in the potions section but Ron and Luna. Oh but this time it was not a make-out session that she walked up on, oh no, this time she found them looking up a potion to see if one was pregnant.

"Ginny!" Ron gasped as he saw his sister walk up behind the two.

"Yes Ron?"

"Wha…What are you doing here?" he stuttered

"Well I am looking up a potion…Ah, which is in the book you two have…What are you doing with it?" Ginny questioned while answering Ron's question.

"Well a…you see…ah…Luna and I…well we kinda…you know" Ron stuttered out.

"Yeah I do I accidentally walked in on you two"

"You didn't?"

"Yeah I did"

"Well then you know why…Why do _you_ need the book?" Ron questioned as he looked at her attire.

"Well Draco and I kinda did the same thing you and Luna did, so I need the potion too" Ginny muttered wringing her hands as she did so.

"Wow! You and Draco? I never would have guessed!" gasped Luna "Here it is" she finished pointing to a potion in the book.

"Yes me and Draco…Ron you mustn't tell mum, please" she gave a pleading look.

"Only if you promise not to tell her of Luna and me"

"Okay, it's a deal" Ginny agreed as they shook hands.

Ω

The next day was the day of the first task. It was to be a duel against one of the greatest dueling professors in the school. Professor Dumbledore himself. They all did well except Hilary May Azure. She was hit with a Stupefy spell and ended up last place. They all received their reward which was a bonded book that they had to open but were not given any clue as how to do it.

"I'm so excited for the next task, aren't you Draco?" Ginny asked staring at her book and trying to figure out how to open it.

"Yeah, you still haven't opened it?" he asked as he saw her struggle to try and open it.

"No…have you?" she asked frustrated as she threw the book against the wall in the library.

"Shhh!" shouted the librarian.

"Yes as a matter of fact I have"

"Really how?" Ginny asked getting up to go over to him.

"Well don't tell anyone but I talked to it"

"Really?" Ginny questioned

"Yeah"

"'Bout what?"

"I told it my deepest and darkest secrets and desires…It talks back to you too" Draco added as Ginny opened her mouth once again to speak.

"Wow, that's strange…and suppose you don't have any deep dark secrets or desires?"

"I don't know…don't you have any…say any certain desires with me?" Draco asked pulling Ginny on his lap and kissing her neck.

"Well, yeah but I'm not gonna tell them to a book"

"Oh, well I'm not entirely sure that's how I opened it anyway. I fell asleep with it one time too…Hey I was tired and trying to figure it out" Draco finished as he received a weird look from his girlfriend.

"I figured that" Ginny replied as she walked over to pick up her book it just popped open. "OH MY GOD!" Ginny shouted as she saw the amazing wonder happen before her brown eyes.


	11. I finished

Okay people I finished chapter 6, but for sum reason it won't put it on top so you guys know. So I'm writing this so it updates. I will post another chapter as soon as I can, I promise. Also, I am finally back in school so I don't know how soon the updates will be because I have a TON of homework, and have no clue what's going on in my classes. But I will update ASAP, okay? Okay!

Thanks for reading, and keep those reviews coming. I accept criticism so please critique me on what you don't like so I can fix it.

Thanks, much love to you all

rosebudsweetie


	12. Sorry it took so long

Hello everyone and I'm so sorry that I have not updated in forever. I have just received news that I have to have the cyst on my thyroid aspirated.  They won't put me to sleep or numb it at all, and I have a big phobia of needles, so naturally I am scared. But anyways I will have an update in a couple of days. I am also excited to tell you all that I have a publisher that wants to look at the book I have been writing. I'm really excited about that and that is also another reason why you all have not received an update, because I have been busy editing my work and writing summaries of chapters. You can find some example pieces at its call "The Elven Fairies" I hope you all can read what my work is like so far, and hope you like what I have. Again I will update this story in a couple of days, just give me time. I am hoping to make the next chapter a little longer since I haven't updated in awhile, but who knows.

Thanx for being patient, and not giving up on me.

rosebudsweetie


	13. Chapter 7: A misterious wonder

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long, but thanks for hanging in there. And I am also sorry it is so short. You know with Graduation vastly approaching, I haven't had that much time to work on much of anything.

**Last Time:**

The next day was the day of the first task. It was to be a duel against one of the greatest dueling professors in the school. Professor Dumbledore himself. They all did well except Hilary May Azure. She was hit with a Stupefy spell and ended up last place. They all received their reward which was a bonded book that they had to open but were not given any clue as how to do it. "I'm so excited for the next task, aren't you Draco?" Ginny asked staring at her book and trying to figure out how to open it. "Yeah, you still haven't opened it?" he asked as he saw her struggle to try and open it. "No…have you?" she asked frustrated as she threw the book against the wall in the library. "Shhh!" shouted the librarian. "Yes as a matter of fact I have" "Really how?" Ginny asked getting up to go over to him. "Well don't tell anyone but I talked to it" "Really?" Ginny questioned "Yeah" "'Bout what?" "I told it my deepest and darkest secrets and desires…It talks back to you too" Draco added as Ginny opened her mouth once again to speak. "Wow, that's strange…and suppose you don't have any deep dark secrets or desires?" "I don't know…don't you have any…say any certain desires with me?" Draco asked pulling Ginny on his lap and kissing her neck. "Well, yeah but I'm not gonna tell them to a book" "Oh, well I'm not entirely sure that's how I opened it anyway. I fell asleep with it one time too…Hey I was tired and trying to figure it out" Draco finished as he received a weird look from his girlfriend. "I figured that" Ginny replied as she walked over to pick up her book it just popped open. "OH MY GOD!" Ginny shouted as she saw the amazing wonder happen before her brown eyes.

**And Now the Conclusion:**

"Gin, how'd you do that?" Draco gasped, as worry marks began to show on his face.

"I dunno?" she said picking up the now open book. As she picked the book up the clue started to inscribe itself onto the first few pages of the very small old book. "What does it say?" Ginny asked Draco as she saw the unfamiliar writing appear before her; the writing was unlike any she had seen, except for the one time she had watched the Lord of the Rings. She loved that movie; especially the part when Erwin uses Elven magic to make the water become a stampede of horses.

"I don't know either; I think we have to translate it"

"But how do we translate it if we don't know what language it is…do you suppose it's Elvish?"

"I don't know, do you suppose Dumbledore will help us; or McGonagall if we ask one of them?" suggested Draco; just then a bright light emitting from Ginny filled the area and the strange words on the paper rearranged themselves, then the light faded.

"That was strange" Ginny mumbled, looking around the library for anyone who could have witnessed what happened.

"Ginny..."

"What"

"Look!" Draco shouted pointing at the book in her hand. The words were no longer strange to them; they were in English.

"What the…" Ginny muttered looking down at the book. How had the word changed? Why were they now English? "How do these things keep happening?"

"What things?" Draco asked looking concerned.

"Well, anytime I think things…like things I want to happen, they happen" Ginny explained.

"Maybe you should tell Dumbledore"

"Yeah…maybe" Ginny said while putting her hand to her head for one last moment of thought.


End file.
